


Let it Mistletoe

by captainraz



Series: Deep Dish Nine [4]
Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deep Dish Nine, F/M, festive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo surprises Kira on Christmas eve. Festive fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Mistletoe

The snow had been falling steadily in Alpha City for days. It lent a suitably festive air to the town of Little Bajor as its Terran inhabitants prepared for the seasonal festivities. Even the Bajorans were getting excited this year, having spent enough time around the Terrans for this Christmas thing to rub off. Even the temple had put some lights up this year. 

Deep Dish Nine was, as per usual, completely decked out in tinsel and fairy lights, courtesy of the Dax sisters. Jadzia's Christmas dinner pizza had been met with mixed opinions, but everyone agreed it was better than her spicy gagh one. Ezri's extra large gingerbread cookies had had a rather better reception. The Christmas party had come and gone with less excitement than the previous year, and now Kira was just looking forward to a few days off. 

She'd volunteered to take the last shift on Christmas eve since she didn't really celebrate the holiday. Tiring though it was, it was far preferable to hold down the fort more or less on her own than work a shift with fidgety people who wanted to be anywhere but at work. Worf, who had grown up celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas, had worked most of the day with her. Kira had sent him home a few hours ago and was closing up on her own.

She was just cashing up the register when the bell above the door tinkled.

"I'm afraid we're just about to close up and the ovens are turned off."

"That's okay," rasped a familiar voice. "I'm only here to see the beautiful duty manager anyway."

She looked up from her pile of cash to see Odo's blue eyes sparkling in amusement. He was still in uniform, having obviously just finished his own shift. The end of his nose was slightly blue from being on the beat all day, but he was smiling. And, more importantly, he came bearing a pair of piping hot cinnamon raktajinos.

"Odo!" Kira exclaimed with a warm smile. "What are you doing here, I thought we were meeting later?"

"We were. But I knew you'd be closing up your own and I thought I'd keep you company. Besides, our anniversary just went by and we didn't do anything, so I thought we might have a bit of a celebration."

Kira's brow creased in bewilderment.

"Odo, our anniversary isn't until February."

"Not the anniversary of our first date, the anniversary of our first kiss. Since I was working the night of the Deep Dish Nine Christmas party this year we couldn't have a proper celebration. I thought we might rectify that today."

Kira smiled to herself; it was so very like Odo to want to celebrate the anniversary of their first kiss as well as the anniversary of their first date. In the last twelve months he had consistently surprised her with his kindness, his thoughtfulness and his joy in the little milestones. This apparently was no different.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, happy to indulge him.

"I thought we might talk a walk round the park, maybe have a picnic."

"In the snow?"

"In the snow."

A year ago Kira would never have believed Odo would agree to something as ridiculous as a picnic in the snow on Christmas eve. If you'd told her that he'd be the one to suggest it she'd have thought you probably hadn't met him. Thankfully she now knew better. 

"Will there be mistletoe?" asked Kira with a knowing smile.

"There will indeed be mistletoe," replied Odo, sharing the private joke. "I find myself much more fond of it than in previous years."

"It sounds wonderful Odo. Let me finish up here and then I'm all yours."

They chatted and sipped at their coffees while Kira finished counting up the cash. After one last check that everything was tidied away for the holidays they locked up. Gloved hand in gloved hand they headed towards the park.

Odo bought them hasperat and hot mulled cider from a street vendors. They ate their hot picnic on a park bench while brushing snow off each other's faces. When they'd finished with their picnic they built a snowman and then managed to start a snowball fight that ended up taking over the entire park. Anyone within a city block got dragged into the fray. It didn't matter whether they were Bajoran, Cardassian or Federation, everyone was fair game. It was well after dark by the time they trudged home, soaked to the skin and frozen, but still grinning so hard their faces hurt. 

On their way home they passed through the square with the big Christmas tree so they picked up some more mulled cider to warm their bones. They drank their beverages too fast and burnt their tongues, but they didn't care. Odo pulled Kira under an archway festooned with the mistletoe he had promised earlier. He pulled her close and they wrapped their arms around each other, trying to conserve what little body heat they had left. 

"Merry Christmas Nerys," said Odo, his breath condensing in the freezing air. 

"Merry Christmas Odo," replied Kira before leaning on and kissing him soundly. 

"You know," said Odo when they finally parted, "I really do like mistletoe."

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming my spouse for not talking me out of that title, by the way.


End file.
